


Cascading blues and doe-like hues

by hands0me_rhys



Series: Parallels [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters are mentioned, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nathan doesn't go to jail, Past Rachel/Chloe, Platonic Nathan and Rachel, Pricefield and Grahamscott are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands0me_rhys/pseuds/hands0me_rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish I could be there with you." Her fingers were so bony and pale now, he's not sure he can keep himself from crying.<br/>-</p><p>Sometimes Rachel visits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cascading blues and doe-like hues

**"Moving on doesn't mean that you forget about things. It just means you have to accept what happened and continue living." -Unknown**

* * *

****There's something nostalgic about the way she smiled at him. Her hair was the shade of the sun, falling past her shoulders, upturning in tangled curls. She looked damn near the same as the day he met her— when leaves fell in the autumn.

"You look pale." Rachel said, soft and sweet, and his lips quirked in amusement. "Do I?" The world around them seemed surreal, sitting on a bench in a courtyard. Children squealing happily, throwing leaves and pine cones in the midst of a war. 

He doesn't realize it. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, a displaced look in her eyes. "You still dream about him." He chewed the inside of his cheek, a slight stir of confidence. She knows _, she knows._ Mark was in every dark corner.

Nathan's fingers edged the hem of his jacket, glancing back up with a slight nod. "He's dead." Nate answered bitterly, and her lips parted, but she stopped herself. "He is. He can't hurt anyone anymore, Nathan." The girl reached to grab his anxious hand, his finger nails cut short and dull from the biting. "You're still scared. It's okay to be. Warren is there for you. Maxine and Chloe, too." Rachel never knew Max.

He itched to pull his hand away, vulnerable to her gaze on his hand, evident that _yes_ , he'd been hurting himself in the past. He stopped, a long time ago, but scars still remain. "Will you be there for me, too?" He asked, wrapping his hand over her own.

"I wish I could be." Her fingers were so bony and pale now, he's not sure he can keep himself from crying. "What's stopping you?" The boy asked, hesitation underlying the question. Rachel didn't answer, squeezing his hand as if to comfort his anxiety.

"What  _is_ it?" Nathan persisted, and she hung her head. He knew what she would say. This would be the last he saw of her. Nate would come to terms with it. "I'm dead, Nate."

-

Rachel's been dead for three years. 


End file.
